The Mightiest Enemy Zeroes in on Goku! Launch the Knockout Spirit Bomb Now!
is the one hundred and ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 8, 2017. It is the first part of This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!. Summary Goku faces off against Ribrianne, who goes on the assault and pushes Goku back, but Goku knocks her aside. Ribrianne and Heles talk about Ribrianne wishing to win the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, wanting to wish to become a goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes. Ribrianne asks for Goku's objective, and he replies he hasn't given it much thought, saying he might let his wife or his sons take the wish, or he might wish to meet someone strong to fight. Ribrianne confidently says one of his wishes have come true, gathering the "love" from her teammates and Helles, becoming Super Ribrianne. Goku remarks he feels amazing power as he prepares to fight, dodging Super Ribrianne's "love arrows". Super Ribrianne attacks Goku with Ribrianne Eternal Love, firing a huge burst of energy. Goku dodges the attack and, as Super Saiyan Blue, kicks Ribrianne through many rock formations to the ground, and she rolls to Jiren's feet. While Super Ribrianne backs off accusing Jiren of "being too shy to confessing his love", Jiren pays her no mind and sets his sights on Goku. The two have a stare-down while Belmod telepathically contacts Jiren, who tells him to crush Goku with his power. While Jiren walks towards Goku, his presence catches the attention of every other fighter, with Android 18 noting that the entire World of Void is shaking. Toppo tells Jiren to fight to his heart's content to obtain the Super Dragon Balls. As Goku confronts Jiren, Jiren lets off a shockwave that shakes the entire tournament, with Beerus shocked that someone like him with his power even exists. Goku commences the battle by firing a Kamehameha, which Jiren casually blocks with the force of his enormous energy creating a wall in front of him. Shin asks why Goku isn't becoming Blue, and Krillin tells him that Goku wishes to test his own power against Jiren's. Goku immediately goes Super Saiyan and attacks, but his punches have no effect. He then goes Super Saiyan 2, but Jiren is still unfazed by his attacks. Krillin explains to Shin that master-level martial artists wish to draw out their opponent's full power for ultimate battles. Master Roshi agrees that Jiren is interested in Goku being a worthy opponent, having been observing him all this time. Goku then goes Super Saiyan God and forces Jiren to block his attacks, however he does so with a single finger. Goku then realizes Jiren can't get serious like this and goes Super Saiyan Blue. Khai explains to Belmod that this battle is important, as he points out every remaining fighter stopping their fights to watch Goku fight Jiren. Khai notes that if Jiren beats Goku at full power, the other warriors will lose their will to fight, realizing that standing against Jiren is futile. Belmod further says that Jiren is a being who will never lose no matter who he's up against. Goku attacks by knocking Jiren away then following him, exchanging attacks. However, Jiren immediately gains the upper hand and knocks Goku around, forcing Goku to continuously use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however this does not change the tide of the battle at all. The two fight all over the tournament ring, casually passing the other fighters, and Goku is easily knocked down. Jiren, remarking that it's over, blasts Goku away and poses. Goku barely manages to save himself going Kaio-ken again. Goku charges again, but Jiren swats him aside with a swift energy attack that the others couldn't even see. With Goku cornered, Krillin realizes that Goku should be able to withstand a x20 Kaio-ken as Super Saiyan Blue. However, Beerus and Whis realize that Goku was already using x20 Kaio-ken. Goku prepares to show his trump card, preparing a Spirit Bomb. Goku asks for energy, and Gohan, Piccolo, Android 17, Android 18, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi and Frieza give him their energy (with Frieza laughing and noting that the attack gives him bad memories). Goku realizes it takes too long to gather the energy, and Jiren tells him that he'll wait and to come at him with all of his strength. Khai and Belmod realize that Jiren intends to wait and shut down Goku's trump card. When Ribrianne notices that Goku is distracted and tries to attack him, she is blasted aside by Vegeta. The gods from the exempt universes are impressed with this fight as they anticipate what will happen next. With the Spirit Bomb fully charged, Goku fires it, saying this is Universe 7 Spirit Bomb. The attack collides with Jiren, but much to everyone's surprise, he pushes it back with one hand. Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue to push the attack back, but Jiren pushes it again with two hands. Goku then goes X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however Jiren continues to overpower him. Goku then goes X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, forcing Jiren to let out more power to push the attack right back. As the Spirit Bomb about to collide with Goku, he screams as he tries as hard as he can to resist. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Super Ribrianne) *Vegeta vs. Bollarator *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren *Zirloin vs. Paparoni *Panchia vs. Monna *Koitsukai vs. Cabba *Vegeta vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) Trivia *This is the first episode of the Tournament of Power that did not feature any eliminations. *The way Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue against Jiren is similar to how he transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' *The only transformation that Goku didn't use when fighting against Jiren was Super Saiyan 3. *When Goku uses the Kaio-ken x10 and x20 multiplier, he says the usual x(number)-"bei" instead of the x(number)-"bai" like the previous time he used the x10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. *Whis's comment regarding the fight between Jiren and Son Goku, "it is the Kaio-ken x20 he is using now" is a self-homage to King Kai's reply to Yamcha, "it is the Kaio-ken x10 he is using now" during the battle between Goku and Frieza. *On Crunchyroll's streaming of this episode, around a minute of footage is missing near the end when Goku and Jiren are pushing the Spirit Bomb at each other. *The episode marks the fastest time for Goku to create the Spirit Bomb ''and throw at his opponent. Animation Staff *'Script''' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Shuuichiro Manabe & Tsutomu Ono *'Assistant Supervisor' - Ryo Onishi & Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Hiroshi Aoyama, Shohei Usami, Ryo Onishi, Jin Inaba, Atsushi Nikaido, Shuuichiro Manabe, Yukihiro Kitano, Hiroyuki Itai *'2nd Key Animators' - Yong-Ce Tu, Yoshitaka Yashima, Yoshiyuki Ichikawa, Takeo Ide, Shuntaro Mura, A-Line, Toei Phils., GK Sales Gallery 109 1.jpg 109 2.jpg 109 3.jpg 109 4.jpg 109 5.jpg Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes